Just Listen: You can't wait for Happiness to come
by reachingforpeace
Summary: Continuation to what happened right at the moment when the book ended, should I keep it like this or write a sequel to it? PLEASE PLEASE review, I will Thank You alot! It's also okay if you want changes to be done, so comment for recommendation!


So I moved closer to Owen, leaning my head on his shoulder to listen, as we settled into the sunlight coming through the window beside us. It was bright and warm, catching the ring on my thumb as Owen reached for it, spinning it slowly, slowly, as the song played on.

I admired the song from when he said it was his favorite Led Zeppelin song, the song was loud, absorbing my thoughts. Owen has taught me to hate the silence; silence, it drove me crazy._Shh, Annabel it's just me._

By the time the song had finished I opened my eyes expecting Owen to do so as well but he just stayed the same as he was six minutes ago, now clutching the ring to his fingers, '_Or Not' _the words engraved to the ring_._ Rolly and Clarke had disappeared, which I was relieved, kind of embarrassed ,them to look at us 'till the end of the song just sitting there in complete silence. Suddenly my phone was blinking, a message. It was Clarke, "Hey, Rolly and I headed out to the World of Waffles, we're kind of hungry, we'll meet you there … I guess." I looked up at Owen who still had his eyes closed and then to the parking lot to see if I saw Rolly's car, being that just now I received the message might of pulled away right now, but it was nowhere in sight. I flipped my phone shut. His skin in the dim sunlight looked the same from the first day we talked, that afternoon sunlight on him reaching to his bag for tissues as he examined my frightened face, then to the tissue, bless that day, from that point and on it changed my life forever, in a better way.

"Hey", I had said, unwrapping my fingers from his… He seemed startled and opened his eyes. I wish I took a picture at that moment, the sun contrasting his eyes which made his green eyes look like there was infinite to it. It was beautiful. I grabbed my phone but let it go as he smiled at me, I started to blush but I ducked my face, he then moved the chair out from the sun putting his hand on his forehead ducking the sun until the sunlight wasn't on him anymore. _Because of you Owen Armstrong, I had the courage I wouldn't have if my life was like it was about a month ago._

"Give me that" I Lifted my face nudging on the finger where he had the ring. He gave me a look.

"Well Annabel you could have told me you're bossy" I rolled my eyes ignoring that comment.

Owen stood up and I followed, there was a brief awkward moment of silence until I informed him what Clarke has messaged me.

"Uh, Clarke said she is in the World of Waffles with Rolly for breakfast she said she'll meet you there"

"Aren't you coming" he looked confused.

"Nah"

"Why not?"

"I'm suppose to study"

He gave me a face,

"We'll be there for only about an hour. Not even."

After thinking about it was true, I had all day to study, not that my family had any plans for the day or anything, leaving the glass room careful not to bump into any CD's , it reminded me of my own house that was glass on the entrance and then the rest was concrete I smirked at this because after all it was true. I started reaching for my jacket since it was a cool morning and started walking towards the exit.

"Fine" I glared.

The smell of Bacon half a mile away never gotten old. I smiled by the fact of the smell bringing me back to the first time I came here almost questioning the strong smell, and that also I had beaten Owen on his bet he made on our way.

"_Tell you what, let's race to the World of Waffles and I'll stop asking you for your opinion of Techno or a techno song for a mon-"_

"_DEAL" I said boldly my face without expression which made him grin, although on the inside I was warmed up too. "And if I lose?" I continue._

"_Don't talk to me about Jenny Reef for the same time period. Or any stuck up pop singer" he said considerately._

I teased him not replying for a brief moment, he gave a sarcastically frightened look.

"Fine_" I giggled and he let out a relieved sigh._

"_Looks like we both annoy the crap out of each other" he said honestly_

"_Go figure" I replied_

_The response made him pick me up into the air until I begged him to let me go before I kick him in that area._

I hopped out of the car with a grin on my face walking towards him. He slowly unbuckled his seatbelt, eyes on the wheels, his face flushed with desperation, he suddenly put his hands on his face, hand running through it and after a moment he stared up at me. I had my elbow on the roof of his blue Land Cruiser and my other hand on my hips I have him that smile that Sophie gave me the first day of school when I settled in on the ground and looked up at her, she was with Emily and a couple of other friends, as my face flushed from then I turned away to take a bite from my turkey sandwich. I regret putting that smile on because from now and on Sophie was out of my life and I don't need a memory of her to remind me of it.

Waiting for him I distracted myself to look for Rolly's car, the smile quickly fading away , it made me feel guilty, 'there it is' the last parking from the lot in the left side. This restaurant does get crowded on the weekend, , lucky for me and Owen we found one pretty close. Owen. I was so close to Owen, and I didn't want to back up whatsoever, then Owen interrupted that thought.

"You took a shortcut" he glared at me.

"Owen, there weren't any rules to the bet, so I won fair and square" I replied letting both of my hands go down.

"But I-"

"All the hits with less of the lip" I smiled as we walked towards the entrance of The Waffle House.

"Okay, that tensed me up" he stopped. The catchphrase of 104Z, the crap Mallory listened to what he'd like to call it. I exhaled deeply to the smell remind him _Hey you're the one that wanted me to come. _He stared at me.

I gave him a stop-being-childish look and he just sighed continuing to walk, but I tip-toed to give him a childish kiss in the check, those short innocent one. Then he stopped giving me a hey-this-could-be-a-good-month look, but I started to nudged him in his back giving him a sign to not do any further stop again, I needed to get home soon. As he held the door for me I poked his biceps that was pushing the door, the cold air hit us in the face.

"Hey, at least you brought your jacket." He told me. _I know I pissed you off but can you still wrap your arms around me protecting me from the harsh cold._

"Oh you got me there!" I said sarcastically.


End file.
